Steady Mobbin'
by Cloud310
Summary: That awkward moment when your ex shows up at your apartment with a child that looks suspiciously like you did when you where young... Shiznat! And many others! FUTA! Not for the weak of heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

She let her hands wander down the woman's body, gently kneading her fleshy ass as her lips ghosted over a creamy neck. The woman's hands tangled themselves into silky jet black mane, head tilted upwards to give the other woman more access. Full pink lips latched onto soft flesh, biting hard enough to give pleasure, but soft enough to not leave a mark.

The woman moaned, pressing her lower body into the black haired girl's and smiled when she felt the spot between her legs slightly harden. "_Natsuki_." She muttered as the black haired girl tugged on her platinum blonde tresses.

Natsuki's nimble fingers undid the straps of the tight black corset the blonde was wearing and slid the fabric off the girl's pale skin, kissing her shoulder softly. The stripper shuddered as the girl's exotic green eyes locked with her icy blue ones as she kissed down her collarbone. Natsuki took a fleshy breast in her warm hands as she laid the stripper down on her bed sheets. The stripper lazily traced the tattoo of a blue rose on Natsuki's neck.

"Snow, take off your bra." Her low, husky voice cooed into the stripper's ear.

Snow smiled seductively and did what the young mobster asked, unclasping her bra and throwing it off to the side. She took the blue haired girl's face in her small hands and stared deep into her emerald eyes she liked so much.

"Just like old times."

Natsuki smirked.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Natsuki woke up a few hours later and rubbed her eyes. She could still here the voices of her friends as they chatted in her living room. She stretched her arms over her head and winced. She looked over her bare shoulders and saw a lot of angry red scratch marks running down her heavily tattooed back. She found her bra and shirt and slowly slipped them on. She put on her boxers and some light blue skinny jeans from her drawer.

She pulled her midnight hair into a loose bun and looked at the sleeping girl in her bed once before exiting her room. "Hey Ducati!" Natsuki cooed to her dark grey pit-bull.

Ducati perked up at seeing her master and attacked her face with little nips and kisses. Natsuki had received the dog as a pup from one of her clients and had named her after her most prized possession. She walked with her dog down the hall of her decent sized apartment to her living room where a number of people where sitting on her couches and drinking beer or wine. A couple of them were smoking weed out of a hookah or rolled up joints and others were drunkenly playing Modern Warfare 2 on her Xbox.

"Yo Natsuki! You hit it yet?" An attractive grey haired girl asked as she furiously pressed the buttons on the controller. A beautiful brown haired girl beside her slapped her upside the head with her half empty beer bottle.

"Ow! Aoi, whatcha do that for?" She asked as she paused the game and stared at her girlfriend. Aoi simply shrugged and drank the rest of her beer.

Natsuki gave the thumbs up to her friend and sat next to a pretty red-head who was taking a huge hit off the blue hookah. Natsuki could tell she was already beyond faded, but that didn't stop her. Nao was a hardcore pothead, there was no limit to how high she could get. Her eyes were super low and almost bloodshot, but she nodded at Natsuki and passed her the tentacle. Natsuki placed the machine in her mouth and took a huge hit before passing it back to Nao. As she did a French Inhale she stared at her two other friends who were in a heavy make-out session on her kitchen counter.

"They've been at it for like twenty minutes already." An annoyed Nao said as she finished off the hookah and proceeded to grind up another dime of weed into a blunt.

"Do you ever stop?" Natsuki asked as she took a sip of beer.

"Hell nah." Nao replied.

They all looked up as the doorbell rang. But Mai and Mikoto didn't stop their make out session and Nao didn't stop rolling. They knew it wasn't a cop because cops don't usually roll down the neighborhood of Fuuka Heights. Natsuki got off the couch lazily, beer in hand, and strolled to the door. She didn't bother to pull up her pants which had slightly fallen, giving her a rather thuggish look along with the sleeves of tattoos on her arms and neck. "Calm the fuck down, I'm coming." She hissed when the knocking became louder.

She opened the door and her heart stopped. Her heart ceased to beat and everything around her stopped moving. Her emerald eyes were wide, and her jaw hit the ground.

Standing on the other side of the door was a very familiar and very angry brunette carrying a child that had flaming green eyes so familiar, she dropped the beer she was holding.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

I** know it's short, but I just wanted to see who would be interested? Leave me a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all before you read this chapter, I just want to make something clear. I appreciate your criticism; it makes me a better writer. But what I don't appreciate is hate, ignorance, and homophobia. What the hell? Don't PM me with that shit. Do you know what this site is? This is FanFiction. If you don't like a story, then move on with your life not post comments about how much you hate it and gay people. I am a fucking author, I'll write about whatever the hell I want. So swerve. Enjoy! Italics are flashbacks, thoughts are bold**.

**_Chapter1. Sasha_**

* * *

Natsuki Kruger has been through a lot. She lost her mother when she was only ten. Her father lived in America, not caring about the two daughters he had left behind. She's been beaten, harassed, robbed, and even stabbed a few times. She's also had the pleasure of having a gun pointed to her head. But nothing was more nerve-wracking to her than seeing her ex-girlfriend walking through a dangerous neighborhood holding a child that couldn't be older than eight months old.

She removed her eyes from the child and to the woman holding it. She couldn't tell what it was because of the yellow blankets wrapped around it. The only thing she could see was its beautiful green eyes and a few strands of honey colored hair.

The woman was glaring at her intensely, those hauntingly familiar crimson eyes staring straight into her soul. Probably because the child had been startled when she dropped the beer she was holding. She watched as the woman rocked the child and whispered words of comfort into its ear. Natsuki tried to figure out what the gender was; she didn't like calling a child 'it'

"Hey mutt, what's the hold up? Close the damn door, I can't spark anything with the fucking air blowing and shit." Natsuki mentally sighed at her friend's language, usually she didn't care but it couldn't be good for the kid. The brunette woman frowned tightening her hold on the child while shaking her head slightly.

"Yo, Kruger you deaf? I said- oh shit." Nao had gotten off of the couch to close the door herself since it seemed like the blue haired woman couldn't do it, and she was shocked to say the least. Even though she was high as hell, she recognized the brunette immediately and she knew that wasn't a bong cuddled to her chest. She knew exactly what is was, and decided she didn't want to be around when Natsuki figured out what is was. She practically ran back to the living room and grabbed all of her cannabis and her glass hookah.

"Woah, what's the rush Zhang?" Chie asked, still playing Modern Warfare. She didn't notice that Natsuki had gotten up because she didn't even notice there was someone at the door. Nao tucked her hookah into its bag and grabbed her jacket. She looked at the grey haired girl pointedly before gesturing to the door. Chie complied, peeking over Natsuki's shoulder and gasping. "Oh shit! We're out." She said, practically throwing the controller on the table and nudging Aoi, who had fallen asleep. Aoi was completely wasted; all she wanted to do was sleep. So Chie stood up and hoisted the girl over her shoulder, praying to God that she wouldn't barf all over her leather jacket. She grabbed the empty beer bottles in her other hand as Nao went to separate Mai and Mikoto. Mai gave her a death glare while Mikoto muttered something about being hungry, but when Nao whispered in her ear about the current situation she grabbed Mikoto and her purse and followed them to the front door. "I just realized I have work tomorrow, silly me! Bye!" Nao said as she bolted past Natsuki and the woman. Natsuki rolled her eyes. She doesn't have a job.

She watched as her other friends left quickly also, waving good bye to Natsuki and trying not to make eye contact with the girl.

"Man, she's _still_ bangin'!" Chie whispered, and then cried in pain when Aoi 'unconsciously' elbowed her in the back.

Once they had got into their respective vehicles and left Natsuki spoke. "Um, come in. It's cold outside." She whispered gently.

The brunette wearily stepped into the apartment, carefully avoiding the broken bear bottle. Natsuki closed the door. The brunette bombshell looked around her ex's apartment. It was surprisingly very large and very nice despite the many beer bottles and the lingering essence of cannabis. The living room had dark blue carpet while the kitchen had dark auburn floors. Three sofas and a coffee table sat in front of a large flat screen TV that showed some game that was left unattended. The brunette shook her head slightly, after all time the blue haired girl still played those videogames. She set the child down on the couch; the kid was tired so it naturally drifted off to sleep as soon as she put it down.

"Shizuru, what-"

_Whack!_

Natsuki stumbled back slightly from the force of the slap, she wasn't expecting it. Well, she kind of was, but she didn't anticipate it to be so soon. Another soon came after that, and another. She grabbed the woman's wrists gently, but firmly to protect herself from the onslaught of blows. The brunette fell into her arms, shaking with anger and tears. She sobbed into Natsuki's chest, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly. Natsuki looked down at the crying woman in her arms and their past flooded through her mind.

_"Ara, Natsuki is so cute." A slightly younger Shizuru squealed, leaping into the blue haired girl's arms. Natsuki laughed, wrapping her strong arm around the brunette's back, holding her tightly as they fell back into the grass. The dandelions exploded from their impact, filling the air with little white puffs. Shizuru looked down at the girl with such love and adoration in her eyes, Natsuki gave a charming half smile, reaching up and tucking some strands of honey hair behind her ear._

_Shizuru's insides melted at Natsuki's dimpled half smile. Her stomach carried warmth that could rival the sun; butterflies swam through the light in her belly like moths to a flame. She leaned down and kissed the green eyed girl softly on her full, red lips. Natsuki ran her hands down Shizuru's gorgeous body._

_Breathless Shizuru pulled away, staring at Natsuki's dazed expression and swollen red lips. She placed her hands on either side of her head, careful not to pull her hair. She stared deep into emerald eyes. Her long chestnut hair fell to one side and her eyes sparkled. To Natsuki, she looked like a goddess._

_"We'll be forever." Natsuki smiled, pulling her down for another kiss._

Natsuki felt her nose sting at hearing the girl's broken cries. More memories began to assault her mind.

"_Hey Shizuru, what do you want to be when you're older?" Natsuki asked Shizuru as she watched TV. Shizuru was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She smiled at Natsuki, coming over and kissing her on the cheek._

_"Your wife."_

_Natsuki hugged her tightly, tackling her to the ground._

She brought her arms up, holding the girl tightly. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back.

_"Natsuki, I'm afraid." A naked Shizuru whispered, running a hand down Natsuki's bare chest. This was her first time; even though she wanted it she was so nervous. Natsuki kissed her hand as she stared deep into her eyes. "Don't be scared. I'm right here." Shizuru smiled, feeling a surge of confidence course through her when Natsuki whispered in her ear. "_

_She kissed the girl deeply, reaching for a condom, but Shizuru stopped her._

_"We don't need protection." She whispered, telling her she was on birth control with her eyes._

Tears erupted in Natsuki's eyes as Shizuru's cries became longer and more distressed. She pulled her closer, burying her head into her chestnut mane.

"_Natsuki.." A broken, crying Shizuru whispered. "But, I thought-"_

_Natsuki glanced at her indifferently. Her eyes that usually held love and adoration were now filled with cold venom. She pushed the girl away from her, causing her to fall to the ground. Natsuki looked down at her, like she was a bug that Natsuki will simply step on when she moves._

_The blue haired girl fixed her shirt, stepping away from the broken brunette._

_"You think I love you? Do I look like cupid?" Natsuki said with an impassive face, almost in a sneer. She pushed her hair back from her face, making it wild. The wild untamed mess that Shizuru loved so much._

_"I love your body. But that's it. I don't do the same girl twice, so later. It was fun while it lasted." Natsuki said, waving to her before opening the door and walking away. As she closed the door behind her she heard a cry, filled with so much pain it brought her own tears out._

_"I'm so sorry.."_

Shizuru basked herself in Natsuki's familiar scent. She smelled like a mixture of the rain and cherry blossoms. She traced the many tattoos her ex had as she listened to her quiet heartbeat.

_She cried out in distress as she looked at the pregnancy test in hand. This couldn't be. She was on pill when she gave herself to Natsuki. Natsuki.._

_Just saying the girl's name could bring her to her knees. It's been a few weeks since she's last seen the girl. But she was not looking for her. So this was the best. She looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and her older sister came in. Her eyes held concern; she must have heard her cry. Her eyes darted down to the pregnancy test in her younger sister's hand._

_She slowly walked over; taking the test from her and her blood ran cold. It was positive. She winced; Shizuru was much too young to take of a child in her opinion. She still had her last year of high school to finish. The twenty-two year old woman rubbed her younger sister's back soothingly._

_"It's hers isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question._

_The eighteen year old just cried harder._

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki, wiping her eyes. She stumbled backwards, her knees were incredibly weak and her heart was pounding, she looked at Natsuki, who was looking away, utter turmoil on her angelic features.

"_It's done." A solemn Natsuki said to a group of men and one woman. Blood dripped from a wound on her neck. Bruises decorated her pale arms and legs and her clothes were torn in various places. But nothing compared to the pain in her heart. "She won't be around anymore."_

_The man smiled cruelly as he kicked the girl in her ribs, causing her to gasp in pain and fall to the ground._

_"Good. If you so much as fuck up once Kruger, I will make you watch her die. Do you fucking understand me?" The man said as he towered over her._

_She bowed her head. "Yeah."_

Shizuru continued to stare at the girl, she looked like a wolf that had lost her pack and was wandering around aimlessly. The nineteen year old woman hesitantly brought her hand up and guided her chin so she could look her in the eyes. "Why did you do this me? Why did you do this to us?" She choked out.

Natsuki flinched, as if she had gotten slapped again. She didn't know if 'us' referred to her and Shizuru, Shizuru and the child, or all of them. Shizuru slowly shook her head, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the couch, where the kid was sleeping.

Shizuru gently scooped the child into her arms, removing the blanket.

Natsuki looked down at the little girl. Her hair was thick, but combed very neatly. Her skin was a light golden and of course baby soft. Her chubby cheeks held promises of deep dimples. She had the same, red bee-stung lips her mother had. She was wearing a cute little black dress with a green ribbon that made her look like a princess. She was the most beautiful thing Natsuki had ever seen, apart from Shizuru of course.

"Sasha meet your mommy." Shizuru whispered to the slumbering child.

* * *

Shizuru had asked Natsuki where the bathroom was and excused herself to was the make-up off of her face. Natsuki was in the living room, holding her daughter for the first time in her life. She glanced back at the blue haired girl, who had her head bowed. As she was walking she bumped straight into something, or someone. She looked up and saw a gorgeous, tall, platinum blonde staring down at her in surprise.

Snow eyed the brunette beauty oddly and she glared a hole into her soul. The brunette didn't say anything. She glared at the blonde once more before heading to the bathroom. She fixed her tight black corset with a shrug, simply thinking it was one of Natsuki's other friends.

"Hey, Natsuki who's-" She froze when she caught sight of her secret love holding a child with a small smile on her face. Snow's eyes stung. Somehow, she didn't that girl was just a 'friend'

Natsuki didn't even notice her presence, she was too enamored with the sleeping child. Snow quietly snuck out the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

**Any questions PM me, but keep your ignorant comments to yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: This type of writing comes from a black person? Are you refereeing to the grammatical errors or the story in general? I have a split heritage of Black and Puerto Rican to answer your question.**

**Chapter3. Made of Gold**

* * *

_those hands that caress your naked body at night and hold your daughter close to her chest, are also the same hands that have murdered the innocent and tainted the pure._

"Is it a boy or girl?" Aoi asked excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat near the bar. The bartender eyed her weirdly, but continued to make their drinks. Natsuki cracked a small smile. Soon after Natsuki had bonded a bit with her newly found daughter, Shizuru had told the green eyed girl that she had to return home for she had school the next morning. She currently attended Fuuka University and Sasha would be at home with her aunt and grandparents. She had promised Natsuki that she would bring the little girl back to her place after her classes. Now she was sitting in a bar with her close friends who immediately drowned her with questions.

"It's a girl." Natsuki replied smoothly, taking a sip of her drink.

"How old is she?"

"Eight and a half months."

"Who do she look like?" Nao said as she eyed some girl's ass from her place on Natsuki's left.

"How the hell did you pass English?" Natsuki scoffed.

Nao rolled her eyes. "The same way you passed through the birth canal, _pure luck_."

Natsuki smiled a bit despite her annoyance towards Nao. She didn't know the girl's personality because she was sleeping when Natsuki was with her, but she did resemble Natsuki more. Especially those eyes, gentle yet intense. "I think she looks more like me."

Aoi practically swooned off of her chair, blue eyes sparkling in pure delight. Mai glanced at her friend as she continued to help out the bartender. She was happy for her friend, but at the same time incredibly worried. There was a reason why she broke her heart a year and a half ago. She handed the bartender a clean glass so she could prepare more drinks. "Now that you have a child you need to stop doing drugs." Mai scolded in a motherly tone.

"Shit, that's why I'm not having kids." Nao muttered. Just the thought of giving weed up was enough to bring her to her knees.

"I don't do drugs, I just sell them." Natsuki said, flipping her hair. She didn't notice the crowd of women by the bar that fainted just by the simple action.

"You smoke weed." Mai pointed out, serving another customer.

Natsuki sighed. Although she did smoke weed often, she didn't do any other drugs. She just sold them. It was her hustle. But she did have a child now and she did want to do the best for her and Shizuru.

She looked at her iPhone, it was nearly six and Shizuru would be at her place soon. "I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later." She said, waving goodbye to her friends and a nod at the bartender.

The bartender waved back with a small smirk.

* * *

"Sasha! Have you been a good girl for your aunty?" Shizuru cooed to the happy eight-month old. She set her bag down by the door and skipped to greet her sister and her daughter. Her sister, Shiori, grinned and handed the child to her mother.

Sasha grinned in delight, her deep dimples that she had inherited from her other mother on full display. Shizuru ran her hand through Sasha's hair, removing in from her bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I need to be somewhere." Shizuru said to her sister. Shiori smiled. Shizuru hadn't told her that she had visited the child's other mother because she knew her sister wouldn't be happy. Neither would their parents. She simply told her that she was taking her daughter to get a small haircut.

Luckily Shiori had to go to work so she didn't offer to come along. She looked at her daughter with a fond smile. Her sister had bathed and dressed the little girl. She was wearing a little grey pullover and dark jeans with little red shoes. She looked adorable and so much like Natsuki.

Shiori had gone upstairs to retrieve her niece's bag. A few moments later she returned, now dressed in work clothes. She handed her sister her bag and the little stuffed snake her daughter loved to death.

"You sure you don't need a ride there?" Shiori asked as she locked the door behind them both. Shizuru smiled at her sister. "Ara, no need. Besides I don't want you to be late again. Kai-sama almost fired you remember?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. "She's just a hungry dog. I'm not afraid of her."

Shizuru kissed her sister on the cheek as she got into her black convertible. "Bye Sasha! Bye Shizuru!" She said, blowing them kisses and driving off.

Shizuru smiled sadly. Eventually she'll tell her sister about Natsuki.

* * *

On the other side of town, inside an apartment were a number of women and one man. Sitting at a table were a group of five young woman, all separating and preparing large bags of crack. A taller, teal headed woman observed them and a blonde haired man sat on the counter drinking a beer.

She frowned when one of the strippers dropped a bit of the white powder on the ground. Her hands were bruised and bleeding, arms shaking. Her wild blonde hair hung in her tired blue eyes. Her beautiful face was marred with small cuts and bruises. She took in tired, painful breaths. Her ribs were injured from a rather hard kick from her boss.

_Thwack!_

She fell from the chair from the force of the slap, landing on her already bruised side. The teal haired woman's eyes narrowed in anger as she pulled the injured woman to her feet. "**Watch what the fuck you're doing bitch**!" She screeched.

The woman whimpered, blue eyes filling with tears. "**Do you want your fucking sister to die**?"

The blonde shook her head while the other strippers looked on with tears in their eyes for their friend. "**Then work you fucking bitch**!"

"Yes, Miss Marguerite." She whispered, getting back in her chair. Tomoe sneered at her and went to sit on the man's lap, who was now busy groping the other stripper roughly. He licked his lips.

The blonde resumed her work, tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_Natsuki… please come and get me._

_Please save me.._

* * *

Shizuru walked swiftly down the dark street with Sasha held securely in her arms. She was nearly to Natsuki's house. It was only around the corner. Sasha was busy sucking on her stuffed snake while watching the single lit streetlight cast its glow. She had always been attracted to shiny things. It was really cold out and Shizuru had wrapped her only sweater around her daughter, leaving her with a simple sleeveless blouse to cover her torso.

She was freezing, but she didn't want her daughter to catch a cold. She knew the consequences of having a sick child.

What she didn't know was that a dark figure stalked behind her dressed in all black with a red bandana covering half their face. A shank was securely hidden behind their back, glinting in the low light of the half moon.

Sasha had her head resting on Shizuru's shoulder, she sees the figure. She's attracted to the glint of the shank. Her bright green eyes were locked on the blade. The figures blazing hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of the child. They didn't want to hurt the kid, but their boss had ordered it. Slowly, they stalked through the night.

Shizuru screamed in fear when a cold, rough hand shot out and grabbed her around her wrist. It startled the child, causing her eyes to fill with tears and she began to cry. Shizuru dropped the bag she was carrying. Fear not for her life, but for her daughter's life coursed through her veins. The robber snatched the bag and tossed it to the ground.

The robber's hand shot out again, but this time they grabbed Sasha's tiny hand. The baby squealed in fear. Shizuru turned, crimson eyes now filled with anger. The robber's hand shot out, cracking her across her face hard. She stumbled, falling to the ground. She made sure to fall on her back so she wouldn't hurt her daughter.

Her back throbbed in agony. She blinked out the tears in her eyes, cuddling her precious child to her chest. The robber now loomed over her. She couldn't see their face, but she knew they were smiling because the eyes were scrunched up. She saw a flash of guilt flash through those blazing hazel eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. Now she saw nothing but cruel intentions.

She tried to sooth her daughter as best as she could. She saw the figure raise the knife and she closed her eyes.

_Blood dripped down onto the concrete, staining it a deadly crimson_.

* * *

**Lol, cliffy. The more reviews, I might even update later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you hadn't noticed, these two girls are suffering immensely. It could eventually drive one to the her end.**

**Chapter4. Until My Last Breath**

* * *

_Sleep my little angel. Let your dreams take wing. No matter what may happen, you are mommy's queen._

Blood dripped onto the concrete, staining it a deadly crimson.

Matching red eyes stared at the blood in horror as she tucked her crying child into her chest. She kissed her soft golden mane. Her baby's hands tangled themselves into identical golden tresses, trying to find comfort from her mother's essence.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed together. She could feel no pain, yet the metallic stench of blood invaded her senses. She dared to look up.

_Oh my god_

A few feet in front of her, a certain raven haired woman fought her attacker viciously. _Where did the blood come from?_ Shizuru wondered.

_Oh no_

The source of the blood came from Natsuki.

Shizuru immediately feared the worst. _Did she get stabbed_? Her crimson orbs locked onto the figures fighting in the street. Natsuki was punching the robber swiftly, landing hit after hit, but the robber didn't let up. Shizuru cried out softly when the black clad figure managed to land a vicious right hook to Natsuki's pale face. The force of the blow sent the green eyed girl to the concrete, scraping her arms and elbows on the way down.

The black clad figure was quite a few inches taller and probably weighed twenty pounds more than Natsuki did. Natsuki wasn't very tall anyway; she was only two inches taller than Shizuru herself and at most weighed about one-ten to one twenty. "_Natsuki_!" Shizuru cried out in fear when the girl seemed to struggle to get to her feet. Sasha's cries grew louder and Shizuru felt pure, unadulterated terror for her ex course through her veins.

Natsuki's green eyes widened when she heard her daughter's fearful cries. Suddenly, she felt pure rage and hate consume her. How dare this motherfucker attack Shizuru and her child? The injured girl snarled in rage, startling the hazel eyed figure a little.

Natsuki tackled the figure with new found strength, causing them to drop the shank. It clattered on the ground loudly as it slid underneath a nearby car. The robber growled in fury and managed to scratch Natsuki's neck. Little driblets of crimson liquid dripped down her tattooed neck and chest, staining her white shirt redder than it already was. The figure smiled cruelly underneath that red bandana, but it was quickly replaced with a terrified grimace.

. Fear erupted within those blazing hazel eyes as they stared into the dark barrel of a gleaming silver M9 pistol. Natsuki clicked the safety off, and put the gun to the figure's head. Usually she wouldn't pull a gun out in a street fight, but this motherfucker had crossed the line. Blood from Natsuki's wound on her neck dripped onto the already red bandana.

Shizuru had feared the worse when everything had gone quiet. If Natsuki was dead, she didn't think she could survive heartbreak for the second time and her daughter would be left without her mother. She had soothed Sasha's cries with tender love and reassurance. Now the girl was sucking on a blue pacifier as she leaned against her mother's chest. Shizuru stood up slowly, crying out softly when a furious throb erupted in her lower body. Sasha chirped.

"Mommy's okay baby. Mommy's okay." She whispered to her daughter and to herself.

She slowly walked through the black cars parked oddly on the street. Her breath caught in her throat. She watched as Natsuki held a gun to the fallen robber's face. She watched as the blood from her ex's wounds dripped onto the figure's face. She could feel the anger radiating off of Natsuki and terror raining in waves from the robber.

She made sure Sasha was tucked into her sweater. "Natsuki." She whispered in her soft, alluring accent. Natsuki's head turned to her and Shizuru could see the tears in her eyes. She could see the fear. "Natsuki." She whispered again, her voice cracking immensely.

Natsuki slowly stood up, but did not lift the gun from the figure's terrified eyes. As much as Shizuru wanted the figure to get what they had coming, she did not want Natsuki to kill. "Natsuki, let's go home." She whimpered.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance. She dug the gun deeper into the robber's forehead, making them grimace in pain. "I swear I will fucking kill you." She promised. "I will make you pay."

"You'll kill me in front of a mother and child?" The figure challenged. It was a woman. Her voice was a low and husky, but still filled with fear.

"You would kill a mother and child?" Natsuki challenged back.

The woman's eyes narrowed with cruel intentions. "And all their friends."

_Bam!_

"Natsuki! Please let's just go home. I want to go home. Sasha is not safe out here." Shizuru pleaded, wincing when Natsuki used the butt of the gun to slap her across the face.

"If you ever come near them again I won't hesitate to kill you." Natsuki threatened.

The woman took this opportunity to kick Natsuki in her leg, causing her to stumble back. The woman in black rolled to her feet and darted off, disappearing into the night. Natsuki growled in frustration and pain. She put the gun back inside the waist band of her leather jeans. She stumbled over to Shizuru slowly wincing in pain with every step. Shizuru walked quickly over to Natsuki, enveloping her in a hug as best as she could with Sasha in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come and got you. I'm so sorry." Natsuki cried. She was still terrified. She could have lost the love of her life and her daughter today. Shizuru stepped back, examining her ex's wounds. There were deep scratches on her neck, but she could barely see them due to the dark ink of the tattoos. Her elbows and shoulder had a nasty road rash and her shirt where her abdomen was had a deep slash mark. "We should go." Natsuki whispered.

She took Shizuru's hand and they began walking swiftly to her apartment.

* * *

Shizuru sat Sasha down on the couch as Natsuki slammed her door closed. Natsuki sat on the coffee table in front of her little girl as Shizuru went to get some napkins. Natsuki pulled her daughter into her lap. Sasha looked up at her new mother with pure adoration in her eyes. Sasha cuddled to Natsuki's chest, playing with her long raven hair.

Natsuki kissed her daughter on her head, humming a soft tune. "_Sleep my little angel. Let your dreams take wing. No matter what may happen. You are mommy's queen."_ She sang softly.

Her daughter chirped, pulling on her hair as if she wanted more. Natsuki gave a watery chuckle. "Okay I'll sing more."

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly_

_The lights go out_

_Let forever_

_Drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around_

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

Sasha stared up at her mother, her big green eyes locked with identical ones. Natsuki buried her head into her daughter's tiny body as she cried. Shizuru stood near the hallway, hands clasped around her mouth as she slid down the wall onto her bottom.

* * *

**I had to stop here, but I'll upload the rest later today! Dear Agony is my favorite song of all time. You should know who it's by.**


End file.
